This application is a divisional application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/914,308, filed on Mar. 7, 2018, now U.S. Pat. No. 10,167,477, which is a divisional of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/141,002, filed on Apr. 28, 2016, now abandoned, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/664,033, filed Mar. 20, 2015, now abandoned, which is a continuation application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/910,671, filed Oct. 22, 2010, now abandoned, which claims the benefit of priority of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/254,630, filed Oct. 23, 2009, the entire contents of each application are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates generally to in silica design of organisms and engineering of organisms, more particularly to organisms having aniline biosynthesis capability.
Aniline is an organic compound with the formula C6H7N and is a precursor to numerous complex chemicals. Aniline is usually produced industrially in two steps from benzene. First, benzene is nitrated using a concentrated mixture of nitric acid and sulfuric acid at 50 to 60° C., to provide nitrobenzene. In the second step, nitrobenzene is hydrogenated, typically at 600° C. in presence of a nickel catalyst to give aniline. In an alternative process, aniline is prepared from phenol and ammonia as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,182. The phenol, in turn, is derived from the cumene process.
The main application of aniline is in the manufacture of polyurethane. Aniline also has value in the production of dyestuffs. In addition to its use as a precursor to dyestuffs, it is a starting-product for the manufacture of many drugs, such as paracetamol (acetaminophen, Tylenol). Currently, the largest market for aniline is preparation of methylene diphenyl diisocyanate (MDI), some 85% of aniline serving this market. Other uses include rubber processing chemicals (9%), herbicides (2%), and dyes and pigments (2%).
When polymerized, aniline can be used as a type of nanowire for use as a semiconducting electrode bridge in, for example, nano-scale devices such as biosensors. These polyaniline nanowires can be doped in order to achieve certain semiconducting properties.
It is desirable to develop a method for production of aniline by alternative means that substitute renewable for petroleum-based feedstocks, while also using less energy- and capital-intensive processes. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.